In a typical energy monitoring system, a monitoring device of revenue-grade accuracy is required to measure energy generation or energy usage points. A monitoring device of this caliber is often set up to measure all three phases of power and produces a multitude of different measured values. Monitoring devices of this type tends to be quite expensive and require a fairly intensive installation process, which may require the power system to be taken off-line for a period of time. Overall system size further adds to monitoring costs, because energy monitoring and distribution systems are growing in size, resulting in systems with a large number of monitoring devices.